


Obligatory Christmas Fanfic

by grrmwannabe



Series: Rivalshipping Shenanigans [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Mokuba's just mentioned tbh, Post-Dark Side Of Dimensions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrmwannabe/pseuds/grrmwannabe
Summary: Seto's a bitter bitch about Christmas, but Yugi goes all out and he's gonna have to deal with that.





	Obligatory Christmas Fanfic

            Seto Kaiba woke up to light blue tinsel over his eyes, and Yugi Muto curled up against his chest. Only one of those factors was a surprise.

            He pushed off the cheap plastic and noted how it was wrapped around three of the four posts on his king-sized bed. Which explained the one that was on his face, but not much else. Yugi was still peacefully asleep, unaware of his lover’s confusion and budding anger.

            Seto didn’t necessarily hate Christmas. Or, at least, that’s what he said when asked about it. However, dealing with decorations was not on his agenda for the day. He already called the day off after Yugi and Mokuba begged him to, but decorations were not a part of the request. He looked over at Yugi and noted how deep he was breathing. They both shared similar sleeping schedules, so he would’ve been waking up too. So, he stayed up to set up decorations, all while Seto was sleeping.

            _How hard do I sleep?_ he thought before he pulled himself away from Yugi’s grip. Yugi shifted, but he stayed asleep, and Seto headed out into the hallway.

            It looked pretty normal, no Christmas anything in sight. On a regular day, Seto would already be out the door driving to KaibaCorp HQ. This wasn’t a regular day, however, so he was unsure of what to do with himself. Breakfast for one seemed like the logical solution. If Yugi was knocked out, Mokuba was probably the same. Since Yugi started to stay over more, they seemed almost like partners in crime, and the crime was forcing Seto out of his comfort zone almost daily.

            When he got to the staircase, the decorations got more apparent. White tinsel wrapped around the railing and each end had a big dark blue bow on it. Seto scoffed as he headed down the stairs and went into the kitchen. If Yugi still retained his decorating prowess from when he was with his grandfather, Seto didn’t want think about what he’s done to their—his living room.

            Nothing was official yet, but Yugi did basically live here. Seto sighed as he pulled out some eggs and a pan and thought about it. Not all of his clothes, but a good chunk of them were here in the walk-in closet connected to the master bedroom. It wasn’t much, but he had his own rack, which was enough to made Seto realize this change.

            It was a slow process – Mokuba even commented that it was unbearable at times – but it led them to this moment. This whole relationship thing was just supposed to be testing the waters. It wasn’t supposed to lead to Yugi spending more than one night here, leaving his stuff, and decorating his house on a holiday that didn’t even really matter.

            _I could always kick him out, if I wanted,_ Seto reminded himself. He has that power, he always had that power. However, he couldn’t find a reason to. Even his usual reason of ‘I do what I want’ wasn’t enough of a reason. He didn’t exactly want to.

            His original plan of an omelet became burnt scrambled eggs, but he stubbornly ate them all the same.

            Maybe having his boyfriend convince him to give his servants a day off wasn’t the best idea either. He grumbled as he wished for Roland’s cooking and then the living room enticed him.

            He knew how Yugi worked with the holidays. He was one of _those_ people, who made the process of gift-giving more intense than it actually was. A regular gift card wasn’t enough, Yugi felt like that was cheating. Everyone deserved a proper gift or three. Seto placed his plate in the sink, violently sprayed it with hot water until the egg remains went away, and headed towards the living room.

            He coughed to cover up his gasp.

            As expected, Yugi went completely all out. Tinsel was definitely his favorite decoration item because it lined everything. The doorframe, the windows, the fireplace, television. It was a mixture of white and light blue which made everything look like there was a fresh blanket of snow. The tree, much like the tinsel, was plastic and stark white. Ornaments hung from every branch, more generic ones closer to the top, and much more interesting ones near the bottom. He spotted a Dark Magician ornament beside a Blue Eyes White Dragon and he couldn’t help but chuckle. Little details like that was definitely a Yugi thing. There was no star on top, though, probably because neither culprit was tall enough to reach, even with a ladder.

            The bottom of the tree was littered with presents. Much more than Yugi’s usual three per person. However, there were differences in wrapping paper. Yugi’s was obviously the white and grey stripped paper – went with the overall theme – and blue ribbon on top. There were six of those. Mokuba’s was the traditional red and green, Seto knew because in the back he spotted the presents he wrapped.

            A voice in the back of his head, one that sounded like Mokuba, told him to not be so hard on himself, but no. His wrapping technique compared to the others looked like shit. His wrapping paper was black and gold, but the mistakes were still obvious. Like how one present had an awkward sheet of paper taped to the side, because he didn’t cut enough on the first go. Another present looked more like a cartoon bomb than anything else, because it didn’t come in an actual square box, so Seto had to make due.

            A part of him wanted to take his work, open them himself, and throw out the wrapping paper. _Maybe there was enough time to stuff them in KaibaCorp gift bags before they woke up,_ he thought bitterly.

            “G’morning sleepy head,” Yugi called out as he walked into the living room. “Looks like you saw your gifts.”

            “Did you really just call me sleepy head?” Seto turned around to face him. “And you’re wearing my shirt.” That was more of a statement than a question. More often than not Yugi wore his button-down shirts to bed. Seto noted the bags under his eyes. He set an alarm, didn’t he? So he could see how he responded to everything.

            In actuality, Seto was still torn between annoyance and acceptance.

            “Yeah, I’m wearing your shirt. It’s comfy.” Yugi flopped down onto the couch and yawned. “So, you gonna open your gift?”

            “Aren’t we supposed to wait for Mokuba? I thought all people in the household are supposed to be together for gift openings.”

            “I mean yeah, but I got you something that I don’t think you’d want Mokie to see.”

            Seto chose to ignore Yugi’s use of his brother’s nickname. “I swear if you got me something weird—”

            “No, it’s not weird,” he paused. “…OK, it’s weird, but not the weird you’re thinking of,” Yugi yawned again and rubbed his eyes. “Just open the long flat box. Can’t miss it.”

            He was right, Seto couldn’t miss it. He picked it up and made his way over to the couch. “I’ll sit on you if you don’t move.”

            Yugi curled up into a ball so Seto could sit down, but immediately put his head onto his lap. With that, he was rewarded with a box smushed against his face. He mumbled a complaint, but Seto ignored him as he opened the box and revealed a onesie. A onesie with a blue eyes white dragon pattern, of all things.

            “Why am I not surprised?” he sighed. Yugi giggled and moved the box onto the floor in front of him.

            “It matched the blue and white theme I was going for. Besides, you need real pajamas anyway.” He leaned up and kissed the corner of Seto’s lip.

            “I’m pretty sure 21-year olds don’t need pajamas,” Seto protested as he rubbed his fingers against Yugi’s scalp. “How long did it take you two to do all this?”

            “3 hours, I think. Most of the work was getting the tree in here and finding the gifts you got us. We would’ve asked for help, but everyone was gone for Christmas.”

            “I wonder whose idea that was,” Seto made sure to put an extra layer of sarcasm on that statement.

            “Shhhh,” Yugi put a finger to his lips with a chuckle. “So, is it rude for me to ask you what’s in that crumpled wrapping paper? ‘Cause I know it’s for me.”

            Seto knew he knew that one was his. He probably retrieved the gifts to put under the tree himself. At this point, who cares? Seto got up, retrieved the gift, and tossed it into Yugi’s waiting hands. Unlike Seto, he ripped into it like a child half Mokuba’s age. Sure, there wasn’t a real starting point to open it like a civilized person but still.

            Either way, the look on Yugi’s face was enough to make Seto snicker.

            “A magic 8 ball…” Yugi paused. “May I ask why?”

            “You were always the one who was into that stupid magic stuff.”

            “You know a magic 8 ball isn’t—”

            “That’s the joke, Yugi.” Seto took his place back on the couch and Yugi laid his head on his lap again as he stared at the toy.

            “Thanks for getting into the Christmas spirit, even though you got me a magic 8 ball of all things,” he said with a chuckle.

            “You know there’s more stuff for you under there.” Seto leaned back on the couch and entangled his fingers in Yugi’s hair again. “But let’s wait for Mokuba to get up.”

            “Hmm… yeah… I need a nap as well.”

            “You had 3 hours of sleep.”

            “Not all of us can function on 3 hours like you can, Seto.” Yugi closed his eyes. “Can you wake me up when he comes down? I need to see his reaction to my joke gift.”

            “What did you get him?”

            “Not telling,” he yawned once more before he finally succumbed himself to sleep.

            Seto looked at the decorations in front of him again. It was pretty good, but not as extravagant as it could’ve been. Next year, though, was going to be awesome. If Seto was going to participate, then it was a guarantee. He made sure Yugi was asleep before he gently took the magic 8 ball into his own hands.

            “Am I going to help them with Christmas decorations next year,” he whispered as he shook the plastic. It took a moment for it to make a decision but eventually it landed on ‘Yes - definitely.’

            Well… that’s that.

**Author's Note:**

> You should check out my spotify playlists for [Kaiba](https://open.spotify.com/user/pieceofvie/playlist/45XqlPmTkqPBDmGAonrKs6?si=jVzrzogdQwKyJEmme905Tw) and [Yugi](https://open.spotify.com/user/pieceofvie/playlist/1Dl78KXxt2NYeF3Ws6UITR?si=wX-2FyCwRPWUgGQ4OtSzyw).
> 
> Also follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/aquafinamann), I post good content.


End file.
